


The difference between me and you

by Ren



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a difficult man with a difficult past. He feels that this relationship should be complicated too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference between me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 24 ("Io mi perdo nei dettagli, nei disordini, tu no / E temo il tuo passato e il mio passato, ma tu no" Tiziano Ferro, _La Differenza Tra Me E Te_ ) of the Maritombola @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Which roughly translated to "I get lost in the details, in the disorder, you don't / And I'm afraid of your past and my past, but you don't", which is so perfect and really deserved a longer story, but this is all I've got.

On Sunday morning, Tony wakes up to the sound of Steve's voice blabbering about putting free time to good use and the benefits of fresh air. Steve, Tony decides, is insane.

"Go away," Tony mutters, throwing one pillow at Steve and missing completely. "'m sleepy. 's early."

"It's not," Steve replies, sounding all chipper and bright. It should be a crime to sound so chipper this early. Tony would murder him, but that would require getting out of bed. All he can manage is to grab another pillow and throw that one too. "It's almost midday," Steve says, catching the pillow with one hand.

Having run out of ammo, Tony hides behind the covers and wonders where it was that his life went wrong.

Thing is, Tony's past isn't precisely squeaky clean, and thanks to the wonders of the internet it's all out there for everyone to see. He used to get a kick out of how many hits Google found for 'Tony Stark sex tape' but not so much now that he's in a relationship. Sort of. Not to mention that he can't even go out for a walk without some supervillain trying to blow up the whole neighborhood.

Steve has got his own skeletons in the closet, so to speak, Tony's never had the courage to ask just how close Steve was to his father but he's got his own suspicions. It's all complicated, and their relationship should be complicated too, it should be at least ten times more complicated than all of Tony's previous relationships put together, and those were a total mess.

Instead it just happened, one day Tony is a genius millionaire playboy philanthropist and the next he's a genius millionaire philanthropist whose boyfriend kicks him out of bed at the crack of dawn and cooks him pancakes. And Steve, after being updated on the fact that he won't be covered in feathers for having a boyfriend in this day and age (probably), is totally fine with it. Tony is happily freaking out about the whole situation.


End file.
